How Could This Happen?
by cutesarge112
Summary: Aunt Wu and Hope come down to help Korra with a problem, but was the problem worth all of this heartache? Korra and Howl are twins, and wolves; so are Bolin, Mako, Asami, the Airbenders; Aunt Wu and Hope are not, they are witches. Modern, bending, and this time period. Amami/Mako, Mako/Korra, Hope/Howl, Jinora/Bolin.
1. Wolf Meets Wolf

Mako's POV

Hello, my name is Mako. Let start out by telling you a few things about myself. I'm 16 years old; have a little brother named Bolin, and a girlfriend named Asami. Also, wait for it, I'm a werewolf. So is Bolin. And the cool thing is that Asami is a shifter. A shifter is someone who can 'shift' into an animal. She shifts into a horse. The whitest, prettiest, lightest horse possible.

Now, how about I tell you about my brother Bolin. He's also a werewolf; he's 15 years old. He's a gray/brown wolf; a dark, wood-stain brown and a light gray mix color. He, surprisingly, is single, even though he dates a girl like every other day.

Now, time to tell you about Miss Asami Sato. She is the most beautiful, sweet, kindhearted person you would ever meet. She might be rich, but you would never know since she is so generous and kindhearted and… just… AMAZING! I know, by the way I'm talking about her you would think I imprinted on her. Man, I wish, because there is nobody else I would rather be with. OH! I almost forgot, me Asami have a lunch date today; Bolin's coming too. They both have a mutual friend; I think his name is Howl.

And here comes Bolin now.

"Hey, Mako. Are you ready?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah," I said wrapping my father's red scarf around my neck.

"About time, Asami and Howl are waiting in the car out front." I was right about the name.

"Okay." I followed Bo out the door and down to the front of the probending arena. We live there, but there's a catch. We have to help Toza clean the arena, we also have to share the money we make playing probending.

"Hey Mako," Asami said when we stepped outside.

"Hey Asami," I said walking over to give her a kiss.

"Mako, this is Howl; Howl this is Mako. Bolin and I met Howl while we were out for a run about a week ago. Howl is a wolf too, believe it or not."

"A wolf?"

"Yes, and you and Bolin are a wolves and Asami is a horse," Howl said speaking up for the first time.

"Oh, well, cool then, I think," I stuttered.

Howl chuckled. "Don't sweat it, my sister thinks it's weird, you know, being a wolf. She wishes she wasn't part wolf and full bender."

"What do you mean?"

"Korra isn't really your typical avatar. She's part wolf and my sister."

"I didn't know Korra was your sister."

"Neither did I," Bolin said.

"Well, it's not really something I tell someone I just met. No offence, of course."

"None taken," Asami, Bolin, and I said at the same time.

"Well, are we going to eat, or what?"

"Oh, we're going to eat, if I have a say so in it," Bolin said making us all chuckle.

So, we all piled into the car; Asami and I up front and Howl and Bolin in back.

"So, Howl," Bolin started making me and Asami roll our eyes knowing what was about to come. "Is Korra coming as well?"

"No, Tenzin kept her on the island to continue training," Howl replied, oblivious to what was about to happen.

"What kind of training?"

"Air bending. She still can't air bend. Which really sucks, but is also a good thing so that when she gets mad at me she won't have another element she can hurt me with." We all laughed at that one.

"Well, is she, you know, single?" Bo asked sheepishly.

"Yes, but no, you can't date her. She's undateable, because she is way too focused in her air bending training, believe it or not."

"Really? I thought she would be totally wild and tries to get off the island all the time."

"Oh she does, but not when it comes to air bending, believe me."

"If she's the avatar and you're not then how did get to come to Republic City too?" Asami asked.

"Well, Korra and I are twins, and people are always asking how that was possible. You know, her being the avatar and not me. So, Tenzin invited me along as well because of it."

We finally arrived at Narooks'. We all got out of the car and headed to Narooks'.

"Yeah, how is that possible?" Asami asked.

"I'm not sure, but Master Katara thinks it's because I was born first, and Aang didn't pass away until in between Korra and me being born. It's confusing, I know, but I do have some mad water bending skills."

"Cool," Bolin said.

We got a table and sat down.

"What about you Mako, can you bend?" Howl asked me.

"I can fire bend, and Bo can earth bend," I replied.

"Hello, my name is Kia and I'll be your server for today. Are you ready to order, or should I come back in a moment?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, I'll have the seaweed noodles," Asami said.

"Me too," Bolin said.

"I'll have the seaweed noodles with fire flakes," I told her.

"And I'll have the octopus cumquats," Howl said.

"Oh, a person from the southern water, huh?" Kia said.

"Yes, straight from the heart of the southern water tribe."

"I'll be right back with your order." With that Kia left.

"So, Howl, you should totally ask her out," Bolin said.

"No thank you, she's straight from here, with a fake water tribe 'home style' life," Howl replied.

"What?"

"What he means, Bo, is that he only dates girls from the water tribes. Does it matter which one?" I asked.

"No, just a water tribe girl."

Just then Asami's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Asami answered.

"Who is it?" Bolin asked.

Asami held up one finger in Bolin's face making Howl and I laugh. "Shut up. Really?"

"Asami?" I asked.

"And what did you say?... Have I not taught you anything? You say nice things, BEFORE you yell at someone…..I do not want to hear it…..Then?... Oh, wow, that's a problem. I'll be right over after lunch, I promise….Yes, goodbye." She finally hung up.

"Was that who I think it was?" Howl asked.

"Yes, she got mad and some things caught fire, and, well, now she's in trouble."

"Um, just out wonder, but who are you talking about?" Bolin asked.

"Korra," Asami and Howl said at the same time.

"Korra?"

"Yeah, Korra and I are best friends. We kind of met by an 'accident'," Asami replied.

"Accident?"

"It's a long story."

"Okay then."

"Here are your seaweed noodles, your fire flakes seaweed noodles, and your octopus cumquats," Kia said.

"Thank you," Asami said.

Kia nodded and walked away.

"So, Asami," Bolin started. I rolled my eyes along with Asami, knowing what was going to happen. "You going to see Korra after lunch?"

"Yes, Bo, I am," Asami answered.

"Can I come?"

"I don't know." Asami looked over at Howl.

"It's okay with me," Howl answered. "But, don't get on Korra's nerves if she's already upset."

"Okay," Bo said happily.

"Would you like to come too Mako?" Howl asked me.

"Um—I—Don't—Really—Know—" I stuttered looking away.

"Oh, come on Mako, live a little. This is our chance to meet the Avatar, and you're coming even if I have to force you to," Bolin told me, making us all laugh.

"Fine, I'll go," I told them smiling.

"Yay," Bo squealed, making us laugh even harder.

Once we were done with lunch Bo and I paid for the food and we all headed outside and got in the car. Asami didn't get in just yet though; she leaned against the side of the car on her phone.

"Hey... Yeah, we just finished… Right now… Yep… We'll be there in about ten minutes, so don't do anything to upset Tenzin any more than he already is… Okay, bye Korra," Asami said hanging up. She climbed in the car, started the engine, put the car in drive and headed to the docks. "That was Korra, she was wondering where we were."

"Does she know that Bolin and I are coming too?" I asked.

"Yeah, about that, I didn't really get a chance to tell her."

"What do you mean?" Howl asked.

"She's, kind of, um, with someone right now. She didn't tell me who, though, just that she had to go," Asami answered.

"I didn't know someone was coming over today," Howl said.

"Me neither."

"I wonder if Tenzin knew." Howl picked his phone up.

"Who you calling, Howl," Bo asked.

"Tenzin."

* * *

Tenzin's POV

*_Knock Knock*_

I walked over to the door to see who it was and was shocked to see that it was Aunt Wu.

"Hello Tenzin. It is so nice to see you again," Aunt Wu said smiling.

"H—Hello Aunt Wu, may I ask why you're here?" I asked confused.

"I am here to see Korra."

"Korra's—"

"Daddy? Who's she? She's old. Who are you? Are you to see Korra and Howl? Well, Howl's not here right now, and Korra's—" Ikki said running in.

"Ikki, please go to your mother," I told her still trying to figure out why Aunt Wu's here.

"But, mommy asked us to come get you for lunch."

"Hello Dad, hello ma'am," Jinora said politely.

"Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, this is Aunt Wu. She was a friend of my father," I answered giving up figuring out why she was here until the kids left.

"Yes, I was a friend of your Grandfather, but I am also a witch, which is why I do not look as old as I am," Aunt Wu answered crouching down to my kids height.

"How old are you?" Meelo asked.

"If I tell you, then you will not believe me." Aunt Wu stood up and looked out the door. "Hope? Come in sweetie, it is okay."

A very pretty young girl with long black hair and big green eyes came up behind Aunt Wu.

"This is Hope; she is a witch in training. Has been for about sixty years," Aunt Wu said with a lot of pride in her voice.

"Hello," Hope said a little sheepishly.

"If she's been a witch in training for sixty years, then why does she only look about fifteen?" Jinora asked.

"Witches age differently, Jinora," Aunt Wu replied. "You see, Hope is really seventy years of age, but she looks fifteen, because she ages to how old she feels. I am really five-hundred years of age, but I only look sixty because I feel sixty years old."

"Oh, okay. Daddy, can I be a witch?" Jinora asked, taking me by surprise.

"Jinora, you are already a werewolf, why would you want to be a witch?" I asked her.

"Witches can live longer."

"So can werewolves," Ikki said.

"True, but werewolves can't cast spells."

"So?"

"So, I would rather be a witch then a werewolf."

"You are a witch," Meelo told Jinora rudely.

"Meelo," I warned.

"Jinora, why would you want to be a witch rather than being a werewolf?" Aunt Wu asked her.

"Because a witch can't imprint," Jinora told her matter-of-factly.

"That is true, but wouldn't you want to find your one true love?"

"Not if it means not being able to do what I want."

"Jinora, I imprinted on your mother, and I can still do what I want, but a little differently," I told her watching as she visibly relaxed.

"Kids, lunch's ready," Pema said walking into the room to collect the kids.

They all followed Pema out the door giving me and our guests a few moments alone.

"So, Aunt Wu, Hope, why are you two here?" I asked stepping out of in front of the doorway to let them in.

"Well, Avatar Korra needs us," Aunt Wu replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Female problem."

"Oh—Well—then—she—is—um—in—the—um—courtyard. Lunch is done so please come in after you see her," I said knowing I was turning red.

"Will do Tenzin, thank you." With that Aunt Wu and Hope left and headed for the courtyard.

_*Ring Ring*_

"Hello…Yes, we do…No, I'm not that mad. Who told you that? …Okay… Lunch is done… Well, Korra is out in the courtyard…A friend of my father's and her apprentice Hope…Yes, you will understand when you get here so I can tell you the story better…Bye." With that being said and done I hung up the phone, put it in my pocket, and headed to the dining room.

* * *

Howl's POV

"…Hello, Tenzin, it's Howl. Do we happen to have a guest there right now? … Also, are you mad because of something Korra did? …Asami…Yeah…Well, I already ate…Where's Korra at right now? … Who is at the house right now? … Hope? Apprentice? …Okay then, bye…"

"So, what did he say?" Mako asked me.

"He told me lunch is done, Korra is out in the courtyard, and his father's friend and her apprentice is there right now," I answered.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but if it's one of his father's friends, then she must be really important; and for her apprentice, well, I don't know."

Just then we all arrived at the dock. Asami parked the car and pocketed the keys. We all got out and made our way to the ferry.

"Oh, bro, I can't believe we get to go to Air Temple Island. That place is, like, a no-no," Bolin said to Mako.

We all laughed at Bolin. Mako couldn't even talk he was laughing too much from the way Bolin said it.

"Bo, it's not a 'no-no,' people just don't go there a lot," Mako said smiling.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Never mind, Bo," Asami said smiling too.

Finally the ferry arrived and we all boarded.

* * *

Aunt Wu's POV

Our little meeting with Tenzin was very awkward.

"So, Hope, are you ready to meet the Avatar?" I asked her.

"Yes, I cannot wait to meet the avatar," she answered.

"Do you have all of your spell books, just in case anything was to go wrong?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you understand all of what you have to do, and what needs to be done?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Will you be able to conjure up a spell if needed?"

"Yes ma'am."

"If needed, will you be able to stop and undo what you have done?"

"…Yes ma'am."

"Are you sure? You hesitated."

"I will try my best, ma'am."

"I hope so." I love making pun of her name.

"Are you ready to de-wolf the Avatar?"

"Yes ma'am."

You ready correctly. We must de-wolf the Avatar. Korra's orders. She called me to try to de-wolf her, because she said that being a wolf and the Avatar is hard, and can be very dangerous. So we are here to de-wolf her.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was out in the courtyard practicing my air bending moves when I saw Aunt Wu and her apprentice coming toward me.

"Hello Aunt Wu," I said walking over toward her. "Hello, you must be Aunt Wu's apprentice."

"Yes, my name is Hope. You must be Avatar Korra," Hope told me bowing.

"Please, none of that. You and I are sort of the same age, so that means, no bowing," I told her smiling and making her smiling.

"Yes."

"So, Aunt Wu, how are you?"

"I am good dear, thank you for asking. Are you sure you want to do this? You should know that if we get rid of your wolf side, then, well, that is it," Aunt Wu told me.

"What?" I was confused.

"She means that if we get rid of your wolf, then there will be no more of 'Korra's wolf.' You may think of it as us 'killing' your wolf side; and to bring it back, it would be as about as hard as trying to raise the dead," Hope explained so I could understand it a little bit better.

"Oh, okay. Now I understand," I said.

"There is also another way."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, yes, even I forgot about that other way," Aunt Wu said. "The other way is we could put a spell on you."

"What kind of spell?" I asked taking an interest in where this conversation was heading.

"The spell that we would put on you is we would lock up your wolf. We would not have to get rid of your wolf, but merely put your wolf to sleep for about as long as you wolf like. We could also make it so that the only way your wolf to come back is if your soul mate was on the verge of dying. Similar to the phrase 'On deaths' door'," Hope explained.

"Oh, okay, I like that idea, but if my wolf gets locked up, then how would I be able to imprint to have a soul mate?"

"Exactly."

"But what if I was to want my wolf side back for some crazy reason?"

"Well, we could give you your wolf side back, or we could take you wolf side and lock it into a ring so that when you wore a special ring, you would be able to go wolf and when you would take it off you could not go wolf," Aunt Wu said.

"So if I wear the ring then I'm instantly a wolf?"

"No, no, right now you could become a wolf if you wanted to, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well, if we lock the wolf side into the ring and out of you, then when you wear the ring then you wolf would 'come' back to you while you wear the ring, then when you wanted to become wolf-like how you are now- then you can."

"I still don't understand."

"Hope?"

"When you wear the ring you will still be human until you want to become wolf," Hope explained.

"Why didn't you say that the first time? Now I understand; thank you Hope," I said happy that there's another option.

"Would you like to do that instead?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then, let us get started. Where would you like to do this?"

"How long will it take?"

"Possibly one hour if everything go according to plan, maybe more if we meet any complications."

"Complications?"

"Just out of precautions, do not worry."

"Okay. Um, how about Aang Memorial Island?"

"Good choice," Aunt Wu said. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, follow me; I need to tell Tenzin where we're going so he won't worry."

We headed toward the house.

"Hey, Tenzin, Aunt Wu, Hope and I are going to Aang Memorial Island for a little while," I told him all ready heading out the door.

"Okay, don't be too long, please," he said to me.

"Will do, Tenzin."

Finally, we left and headed toward Aang Memorial Island on one of the canoes we have.


	2. No Longer A Wolf

**Hey everyone, hoped you like the first chapter, still not sure exactly how many there will be but I'm working on it. BTW:**

**Asami: 17**

**Mako: 17**

**Bolin:16**

**Korra: 16**

**Howl: 16**

**Jinora: 15**

**Ikki: 13**

**Meelo: 11**

* * *

Korra's POV

So, as you already know, Aunt Wu and Hope are here to 'de-wolf' me. Though we have decided on no de-wolfing, but to put my wolf into a ring so if I wear the ring I will still remain human, but be able to turn wolf whenever I would want like how any other wolf is.

"So, Aunt Wu, Hope, will there be any side effects that I need to know?" I asked them.

"Well, dear, you don't have to worry about losing your temper any more, you will not have to—and this is a big one—being able to imprint; since I know how much you don't want to imprint," Aunt Wu replied.

"H—How do you know I don't want to imprint?" I ask worried about how she found out.

"You just told me. Most wolves who want to lose their wolf, or do what you're doing, are because they don't want to imprint. Something about wanting to be independent, I don't know."

"Independent; yeah that sounds about right," I muttered under my breath. "So, would you be able to put my wolf _back_ inside me, like how it is now, if I wanted you too?"

"It would all depend on whether or not everything goes according to plan tonight," Hope answered.

"And if not?"

"Then you will always have your wolf in the ring."

"Okay, so how does something about my soul mate in pain have to do with this again?"

"If your soul mate is in unbearable pain, then your wolf will come back to you no matter what. If you do not want your wolf back, that does not matter, if you do want your wolf back you could come to us, or watch your soul mate very slowly waste away."

"Wow! That's intense," I said flabbergasted.

"Yes, I do realize it is very intense, Korra, but if you would like to reclaim your wolf then those are the ways to reclaim it, sorry."

"It's okay; here we are." Hope and I helped Aunt Wu out of the boat. Not because she's fat or anything, but because she's old_er_ then us and even Hope and I were having a bit of a hard time getting out because the water is a little rapid tonight.

"Oh my, this place will be perfect; a secrete place is always the best place to do something like this," Aunt Wu gushed.

"Okay, well follow me and I will show you the most calming and super Avatar Friendly place of this whole building," I told them walking toward the entrance and to Aang Clock Tower. "Here we are."

"Wow, I can already feel my witch powers get stronger," Aunt Wu said breathing in the air. "Can you feel it too, Hope?"

"Yes ma'am, I can," Hope replied closing her eyes.

"So, just give us a moment to set up and then we will be ready to start," Aunt Wu said getting bottles out of her bag.

"Okay," I said backing up and out of their way.

Hope then started chanting a bunch of words that I can't understand, but next thing I knew there was a big pot in front of her.

"Okay, Aunt Wu, it is all ready," Hope told her, her hands suddenly started glowing.

"Good, good," Aunt Wu praised.

"Now you are empty, now you have nothing, now you are full, now you are ready," Hope chanted, her eyes closed.

"Good girl, Hope, good girl."

"I shall start adding the ingredients, ma'am."

"Okay."

About ten minutes later they finally were done with what they needed.

"Okay Korra, we are now ready for you. Please, come here and lie down," Hope instructed.

* * *

Hope's POV

I saw actually able to make the correct pot I needed appear. I thought I would have had to have Aunt Wu do it for me.

"Okay Korra, we are now ready for you. Please, come here and lie down," I instructed.

Korra did as was told and lied down in the circle I had formed with potions.

I spoke a spell and the circle started glowing. At first I was a little bit worried from what was happening so I looked over at Aunt Wu who did not seem to be worried, so calmed down. I then dropped the ring in the circle and started chanting spells to activate the change.

Finally, after about forty minutes, the wolf was out of Korra and in the palm of my hand.

"Korra's wolf, in the ring; Korra's wolf, in the ring," I kept chanting until the wolf got the hint and slowly, ever so slowly, headed to the ring.

That took about another fifteen minutes, soon Korra passed out from all of the energy the 'transformation' took out of her.

"You did good, Hope," Aunt Wu told me, smiling.

"Thank you, Aunt Wu," I said.

"Well, let's let Korra sleep while we put everything back; and once we're done we'll wake her up."

"Okay."

We started putting things back, and that took about ten minutes. After we were done, we woke Korra up and headed back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

Bolin's POV

I still can't believe we're our way to Air Temple Island. I'm serious; this place is like a no-no, no lie. Now, we're, like, five minutes away; I can see the place.

"Bo, calm down," Mako told me.

"Sorry, but—it's—well, you know."

"Yes, sadly I do."

"Ha, ha."

"Bolin, we're here," Howl told me.

"Wooohooo," I said jumping up and down.

When the ferry docked, we all got off and followed Howl and Asami into the house.

"Hello Tenzin," he said when we made our way to the dining room where a family of people all sat around the table eating.

"Hello Howl, Asami, how are you kids this afternoon?" the man with a long beard asked.

"Good, thank you for asking," Asami replied.

"Tenzin, this is Mako and Bolin, Mako is Asami's boyfriend, and Bolin is his brother. They are both werewolves as well," Howl replied.

"Nice to meet you boys; this is my wife Pema, my son Meelo, and my daughters Ikki and Jinora," Tenzin said.

When I looked into Jinora's eyes, it was like everything just, disappeared. She was all I saw; her, nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

"Bo, um Bo? Bolin?" Mako said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked not taking my eyes off of Jinora.

"Oh-no," Asami said.

"Oh-yes," I said still looking at Jinora.

* * *

Jinora's POV

I was having lunch with my family this afternoon when Howl, Asami, and two strange boys with them, came in. I didn't even bother looking up from my plate when Howl introduced the two boys. Not until my farther started introducing me and my siblings that I realized that I should look up from my plate.

And when I did I saw the most beautiful, wonderful, selfless person. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I didn't even hear when Asami, Howl and Mako said something to Bolin. All I knew of for sure was that I was walking toward Bolin and he was walking toward me. When we met in the middle, we hugged and hugged and hugged.

* * *

Hope's POV

We are now about ten minutes away from Air Temple Island, and Korra still hasn't really said two words since her wolf went into the ring.

"Korra? Are you feeling alright?" Aunt Wu asked.

Korra nodded her head and looked away, while I looked at Aunt Wu.

"It's okay Hope, this is normal. A part of her just left her, but she still are it with her in her ring," Aunt Wu said. "Which reminds me, Korra may I see your ring please?

Korra handed her ring to Aunt Wu, who put the ring on a gray colored chain. She then handed the necklace over to Korra.

"Here, so you will always have it with you, but not on your finger, okay?"

"Okay," Korra said.

I smiled at that.

Korra put the necklace on and water bended us back to Air Temple Island very fast. We were there in about two minutes. Once we got there we headed straight for the dining room where we saw Tenzin and his family and four other people that I do not know.

"Hey Korra," a boy that looks like Korra said.

"Hey," she said.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Korra?" I asked walking up to her. "Would you like to tell them, or should I?"

"You," she replied.

"Korra," I said addressing everyone else in the room. "has just undergone a change."

"Well, what kind of change?" Tenzin asked.

"She is no longer a wolf."

* * *

Asami's POV

"She is no longer a wolf." When I heard that lady say that all of the air just rushed out of my body.

"W—What do you mean she is no longer a wolf?" Tenzin said angrily.

"Well, Tenzin, that is the whole reason Hope and I are here. Korra called me and asked if I would be able to find a way rid her of her wolf," the older lady replied.

"Korra?" I asked.

She didn't even look up just said, "I'm going to my room, 'night." Then she left to her room.

"I shall go check on her. I must make sure everything is okay," the young girl said.

"You talk funny," Ikki said walking past Jinora and Bolin, who are still hugging, and up to the girl.

"Well, that is because of where I am from," she replied.

"Where are you from?"

"I am from the Northern Water Tribe." I looked at Howl who was looking at me with the same question in his eyes as mine, _If she's from the Northern Water Tribe, then why does she speak like that; and where's her Water Tribe getup?"_

"I am but a witch that is why I talk like this. Have you ever met a witch from the Northern Water Tribe? she asked.

I blanched. _How did she know what I was thinking? Maybe she just gets asked that a lot._

"There is a lot you do not know about me," she said smiling.

"How did you…"

"For instance," she said ignoring me. "My name is Hope."

"My name is Asami; and this is Mako, his brother Bolin, and—" I didn't see Howl.

"Howl went to see Korra," Mako said understanding my confusion.

"Oh, okay."

"I am aware of who Howl is," Hope said.

"Okay, good. So, where exactly are you from?"

Hope looked over at the older woman.

"Hello," the older woman said. "My name is Aunt Wu."

"Aunt Wu?"

"Yes, everyone calls me that."

"Okay." I turned my attention back to Hope. "So, you're a witch."

"Yes, I am a witch," she answered.

"Do you know how to cast any spell for anything you would want?"

"Yes."

"Where are you from exactly?"

"I have already told you, the Northern Water Tribe."

"Then why do you speak differently?" Ikki asked.

"Ikki, have you ever net someone from the outskirts of the Northern Water Tribe?" Hope asked.

"Nope."

"Well, people from there tend to speak a little bit differently, because there are not a lot of people there."

"Oh, okay." Ikki skipped back to the table and sat down.

"The outskirts of the Northern Water Tribe?" I asked.

"Yes, that is where I am from."

"Okay. So, can you, like, read my mind or something?"

"Asami!" Mako said.

"What, I was just asking." Mako rolled his eyes.

"So, can you?"

"Yes, Asami. I have the ability to read minds," Hope answered.

"Oh, that is so cool. How did you learn?"

"I had to teach myself, since Aunt Wu is incapable of reading minds."

"Neat!"

"Thank you. Now, I am sorry I must cut our conversation short, but I really must go check on Korra."

"That's okay, go, don't let me keep you."

Hope then left for Korra's room with Ikki showing her the way.

"Well, Tenzin, how about that, Korra's no longer a wolf," Pema said cautiously.

"I—I—" Tenzin's face was turning red as he spoke.

"Kids, why don't you follow me to the kitchen?" Pema said looking at Jinora, Meelo, and Ikki, who just came back; but she mainly looked at Jinora who was still wrapped up in Bolin's arms.

"Okay," Meelo and Ikki said. Jinora looked a little bit sad.

"On second thought, Jinora you may stay here since you're 15," Pema said, watching as Jinora's face lit up once again.

"Okay," Jinora said nodding her head.

"Ikki, Meelo, come on." Pema and Ikki and Meelo headed into the kitchen.

"Tenzin?" I asked.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Tenzin yelled at Aunt Wu.

"Korra asked me to, what was I supposed to do; just say no," Aunt Wu said angrily as well, but not as loud.

"Yes! That was exactly what you were supposed to say."

"She needed me to. I asked her why she wanted me to, and she told me some very good reasons why!"

"Name one!"

"None of the past Avatars were a werewolf, but Korra and Aang!"

"So?!"

"So, she had a good point. She said it's much harder needing to control you temper when you're a wolf and the Avatar!"

"Anything else?" Tenzin was finally starting to calm down.

"She didn't want to imprint. Just like Jinora didn't want to but now look at her. She just found her soul mate."

"I'm going to go talk to Korra." Tenzin then headed down to Korra's room. When he left the room we saw Howl and Hope come down the hall, holding hands.

"What the?" Make said equally confused as me.

"I have no idea," I said looking at him. "Um, Hope, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Hope looked at Howl, then at me, then back at Howl.

"Sure," she finally said after a moment.

I led her to the farthest corner of the room.

"You have some explaining to do, missy," I whispered-shouted at her.

"He imprinted on me," Hope said shrugging.

* * *

Korra's POV

I can't believe my own brother just imprinted. What does this mean? Will he forget about me? Will he still love me? Will he just toss me aside like mom and dad did?

**(Flashback)**

_I just got to my room and laid face first into my pillow. And not a full ten minutes later, I already had someone knocking on my door. Not wanting to get up, I yelled, " It's open." And also not bothering to look up to see who it was._

_"Why?" a male voice asked. It took me about half a second to realize that it was Howl. Something about the tone of his voice made me turn my head and face him._

_"What?" I asked turning on my side._

_"Why do you get rid of your wolf?"_

_"I didn't"_

_"Don't lie to me Korra, those two women just told us that they rid you of your wolf."_

_"I know, and they did, but instead of 'killing' my wolf, they put it in this ring." I showed him my necklace with the ring on it that Aunt Wu gave me._

_"So?"_

_"So, I still have my wolf with me, but not in me. If I wear this ring on my finger then I'm able to change into a wolf just like you; all I need to do is wear the ring."_

_"Wear this ring?"_

_"Yes. My wolf is inside of it; Hope did it."_

_"Hope?" I forgot he didn't know who she was._

_"Yes, Hope, this young girl that looks about our age. Her name is Hope; and the older woman, her name is Aunt Wu."_

_"Aunt Wu?"_

_"I know right." I finally decided to sit up and scoot over so Howl could sit down; and he did._

_"So, what are we going to do now?"_

_"We are going to go as business as usual. No worries, Howl."_

_"Korra, you know that's not what I mean. Where does this leave us?"_

_"This, doesn't leave us anywhere, so, don't worry. I am still the same old me, and you are still the same old you."_

_"I know that Korra, but, what are the side effects?"_

_"I don't have to worry about losing my temper anymore; and I will not be able to imprint."_

_"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? The imprinting I mean."_

_"Imprint and tell me."_

_"Korra—" Just then a knocked sounded on the door._

_"Come in," I said. Hope appeared through the door._

_"Hey Korra, I came to do a quick little check-up, if that is okay with you," Hope said._

_"Um, sure."_

_Hope came around to the bed and kneeled down in front of me._

_"How do you feel? Drowsy? Sleepy? Do not want to do anything? Achy? Sad?" Hope asked._

_"No, yes, no, yes, a little." Hope smiled._

_"So, you are sleepy—normal—you are achy—well, you did just get half of you taken away, so normal—and you are sad. Why?"_

_"I said a little, and just because of what just happened." I held my necklace in one hand._

_"Understandable."_

_"Hope, this is my brother Howl; Howl, this is my friend Hope." But instead of the normal hello Howl always says, he said nothing, which made me worry. I looked at Howl and saw him looking at Hope. 'Oh-no' I thought._

_"Hello," Hope said looking over at Howl._

_"H—Hello," Howl said, a little star struck._

_"Howl, are you…" I asked._

_"Yes," he said still looking at Hope._

_"Korra, would you like it if we left so you could rest?" Hope asked looking at me._

_"Yes, please."_

_"Okay, goodnight, Korra."_

_"Goodnight."_

_Howl and Hope then left, with Howl taking Hope's hand as they walked out of the room's door._

**(Flashback Ended)**


End file.
